


La decisión del Sheriff

by Laraney9



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laraney9/pseuds/Laraney9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este párrafo forma parte del "Reto De Facebook" al que le tengo especial cariño. No está beteado porque era algo tan pequeño que no merecía la pena molestar a nadie, ya sabéis, tomatazos y parabienes al fondo a la derecha.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	La decisión del Sheriff

**Author's Note:**

> Si os pica la curiosidad por saber cómo hemos llegado hasta este "final" podéis decirlo en los comentarios y así, a lo mejor, pongo en papel toda la historia que me inspiró el arte de la genial Bonny en su día.  
> 

[Sheriff by Bonny](http://pompei77.deviantart.com/art/Sheriff-357696287)

Jensen fijó la vista en el monstruo a sus pies, le estaba costando la vida misma no rematarlo aunque sabía que algo así le costaría la placa y, no es que le importase gran cosa pero lo había prometido. Solo detenerlo, nada de matar.

El hombre se retorció, la sangre manchando sus labios, la pierna izquierda rota y la bala inutilizando el brazo derecho.

Y sin embargo sonreía.

  
—Te dije que no era lo bastante bueno para ti.

—Cállate —El arma tembló en su mano.

—Era un capricho Jensen, estaba condenado, vamos, los dos lo sabíamos —La sonrisa de suficiencia no lo abandonó. 

—CÁLLATE! —El famoso auto control del oficial a punto de romperse —Cállate de una puta vez...

—Eras un capricho, la fantasía del uniforme. Estaba dispuesto a abandonarte.

  
Jensen dio un paso al frente, acercándose peligrosamente al que una vez llamó amigo

  
—Vas a pagarlo caro.

—Me hubiese gustado tanto ver tu cara al descubrirlo...

   
Su mirada se estrechó mientras revivía la escena, el olor de la sangre, el cuerpo flojo, torturado, en medio del charco oscuro. La tierra removida, la tumba húmeda que seguramente Jared excavó él mismo. La culpa le golpeó de lleno, si hubiese llegado diez minutos antes ningún inocente habría sufrido.

  
—Me hubiese gustado tomarme más tiempo pero eres taaan inteligente, sabía que no podía hacerle todo lo que me hubiese gustado —Se encogió de hombros ignorando el dolor —Y ahora, ¿qué? 

  
Las sirenas empezaron a oírse a lo lejos, chillonas e insistentes.

  
—No queda tiempo Jen —Ambos hombres se miraron fijo, miradas intensas, locura contra voluntad —Vamos hazlo. En el fondo no somos tan diferentes. Ahora ya no hay nada que te frene.

  
Por primera vez el oficial se relajó.

   
—Estás detenido, te pudrirás en un agujero oscuro, lejos de los lujos que tanto te gustan.

  
La risa maníaca sacudió el cuerpo del hombre herido.

  
—Ni siquiera te importaba lo suficiente cómo para apearte del uniforme para vengar su muerte, ¿eh? —Las primeras patrullas llegaron al almacén, rodeando la escena.

  
Jensen guardó el arma mientras dejaba a los recién llegados la tarea de esposar y leerle los derechos al criminal. Atendió el móvil que sonaba insistente intercambiando varias frases antes de girar hacía los agentes que le retenían y los detuvo con un gesto.

Sabía que la postura era dolorosa e incómoda debido a la pierna rota pero no le importó lo más mínimo. 

Se acercó despacio dejando apenas unos pocos centímetros de separación entre ellos y, bajando la vista, le sonrió por primera vez en semanas.

  
—Me declararé fuera de mis cabales, loco de amor, y me creerán. No habrá cárcel de seguridad para mi —Torció la cabeza en un gesto característico, mirándolo fijamente —Tendré buena cama, drogas de diseño y puede que consiga visitas conyugales...

  
La sonrisa de Jensen se ensanchó, le acercó el móvil y puso el manos libres.

  
—Ya te dije que no lo mataría —Le miró a los ojos y le acercó el teléfono —Saluda a Misha.

—Nos veremos en el juicio, te lo prometo. —La voz al otro lado de línea sonaba aliviada, cómo si no esperase que el moreno sobreviviese al encuentro con la ley.

  
Jensen colgó mientras la verdad se habría camino en el cerebro del moreno.

  
—Está muerto —Susurró pálido, levantó la vista siguiendo al hombre que se alejaba de él. Forcejeó con los agentes que lo sujetaban intentando alcanzarlo —Está muerto, muerto, MUERTO!!!! NOOOO, JEN, JENSEN, VUELVE, ESTÁ MUERTO!!!

  
Los gritos se apagaron dentro del coche y se alejaron por la carretera.

Igual Collins tenía razón y se parecían, porque ver y oírle gritar se sintió mucho mejor que pegarle un tiro entre los ojos.

  
"Ni lo sueñes Jen, tu no te pareces en nada a ese chalado" Jared en su cabeza le hizo sonreír mientras conducía hacía el pueblo.


End file.
